Forbidden Love, Or Maybe Not
by Shadow1342
Summary: Three one-shots, revolving around three different couples that shouldn't be together, but end up finding their happily ever after's.


I'd known, basically from the time I was born, that Malfoy's were not to be trusted. My father had drilled it into my head from day one. I remember numerous occasions, when he would just bring it up, and make sure I knew the consequences. I never really thought about it, but I mean before I actually met Scorpius I'd been too young to really understand what my father meant. I remember being on the platform, about to get on the train for my first time. They walked past, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, Scorpius, and his little sister. My dad noticed them, and told me that I had to beat him, in every class I had to get a higher mark than him, I had to be more popular, I had to be more everything, better than him in every possible way.

For my first three years, that worked fine. My cousin and best friend, Albus Potter, had befriended him in first year, they had both landed in Slytherin while I was in Gryffindor with two of my other cousins. I hung around them a bit, but I had a major rivalry with him just like my father had said. Then in fourth year, I started hanging out with the two of them more. All my friends were off doing whatever, stuff that didn't really interest me, and I was bored, so I found Albus. And then I kept finding Albus, for that whole year pretty much everyday was spent with Al and Scorpius. So, we made a half-truce. We would be friends, but we would still have our friendly competitions in class. It took a lot of nerve to tell my dad that we were friends, surprisingly he seemed fairly okay with it. I was expecting to be disowned, but I guess Uncle Harry had put in a good word for him, having spent some time with him and Albus over the years. He didn't really react at all, thinking back on it.

Skip ahead to sixth year. Scorpius and I had gotten extremely close, we even ended our competitions, and he was the person I told everything to. He was my guy best friend, the actual one, not just because he was my cousin. I never even really thought about him in any other way. I didn't, until the Halloween Ball.

The Halloween Ball was a tradition: every year there was a dance on Halloween, for everybody in third year and up. Everybody in first and second year had smaller dances in their common rooms. It was my fourth one, so I had it pretty much down pat by then. I danced with everyone who asked me, but I spent most of the time with Scorpius. It was amazing, the most fun I'd had at any dance ever, heck it was the most fun I'd had with anybody in a really long time. We were goofing around the whole time, he'd spin me and dip me and twirl me around, and I don't think there was every a minute we didn't spend laughing.

Midnight came, and the Muggle tradition of kissing someone at midnight usually occurs on New Years, but in the Magical world, the tradition happens on Halloween. So there it was, one minute until the big event, and Scorpius and I almost didn't notice until people started counting down. We looked around, confused, then back at each other sort of awkwardly. He asked if I could be his midnight kiss, as friends of course, and of course I said yes. There was nobody else I had even considered kissing, I wasn't the type of girl to get big crushes on guys. So the clock chimed, and we kissed. Something weird happened inside me, I felt a tingle, I guess, a shiver up my spine. I pulled away and looked at him, trying to see if he had felt the same thing. He was just staring at me, neither of us breaking our gaze, and he said one word: Wow. I smiled up at him, stroked his cheek with my hand and pressed my lips to his once more. He placed one of his hands on the small of my back and pulled me in deeper, closer to him than I ever thought was possible. We stayed like that for a bit, then we heard someone clearing their throat. We quickly pulled away from each other, however unwillingly, and saw Albus standing there, huge grin on his face, all he could say was finally. I punched his shoulder, and started giggling uncontrollably. I couldn't believe what had just happened.

We dated for the rest of our school years, with a few fights more than a fairytale romance but otherwise everything was perfect. My dad, though not so keen on the idea at first, eventually gave in when he saw how happy Scorpius made me. On my nineteenth birthday, Scorpius took me to a fancy muggle restaurant, much to my surprise. I got dressed up, wearing my best dress, and he picked me up from my house, giving me a silver necklace with turquoise embedded in it, saying it matched my eyes perfectly. I was so happy at that point, I didn't think I could be any more in love with him. Then he showed me to a limo waiting in the driveway, I was confused by all this muggle stuff he was doing but I ignored it. He was grinning the entire way to the restaurant, but he barely talked the whole time.

We got to the restaurant, and he ordered for me, knowing exactly what I would've asked for anyways. We got through the meal on our normal talk, what happened since we last saw each other, stuff like that. After we were done eating, the waitress brought out a cake that said Congratulations on it. I was confused, and told her she must've had the wrong table. She was stubborn, and insisted she was right, so I sighed and let her walk away. I looked at him, about to roll my eyes, but he had that massive grin on again, the same one he'd had in the limo. I looked at him questioningly, and he got up and walked over to stand beside me. He started giving a whole speech about how much he loved me, about how he'd fallen in love with me the first time he'd seen me, on the platform, and how he felt like he could love me forever. Then he got down on one knee, and proposed to me. I was crying at that point, but I don't really remember when I started. I jumped up out of my seat and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him and saying yes over and over again.

Our wedding was simple, elegant, low-key, at least as low-key as it could be when I'm a Weasley. All my relatives were there, as well as his mom, dad and sister. I wore my mom's wedding dress, a gorgeous square-necked one that was tight until my waist, and then flowed down to just below my knees. My Aunt Fleur and her daughters, Victoire and Dominique, did my makeup, and put my hair up in a bun with a few loose tendrils curling around my face, a single white rose tucked neatly behind my ear. I remember walking up the aisle and seeing nothing but him, looking as beautiful as ever, in his tuxedo with a matching white rose tucked into his lapel. I smiled the whole way, only crying when my dad kissed my forehead and let go of my hand to send me off. I didn't take my eyes off of him as my grandfather, whom I had insisted had to marry us, went on with the ceremony. I said my part, and Scorpius said his, and as soon as my grandfather said we could, I kissed him.

At that time, I felt so absolutely in love with him that I thought there would never be any feeling better than it. I was wrong, I know that now, as he's sitting on the bed with me, cradling our newborn daughter in his arms, our already two year old daughter sitting on my lap smiling down at her. And I know this isn't the extreme either, I know there will be more moments in the future, that will make me laugh at the thought of ever considering this to be the limit of our love. There is no limit.


End file.
